Final Struggle
by Ult.Strike
Summary: Cast out from the prospering city of radiant garden, a teenage boy begins a lifelong battle for his peace of mind; through the combative sport of Struggle. Under the tutorage of a former Struggler, he faces opponents who have their own lifelong goals.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Year Struggle**

Radiant Garden, now one of the most economically successful cites in Japan, has just overcome a recession, thanks to the new policy created by Eraqus Araarashii ; Radiant Garden's thirty-sixth mayor.

"We must increase government spending and provide larger businesses with tax cuts," Eraqus had said. "The smaller businesses that cannot provide sufficient income or employment must be used as economy support…"

Araarashii's policy provided the larger chain businesses with financial support while heightening taxes on the businesses that couldn't provide enough. Despite the public's complaints, the policy was enforced. It was only a matter of months before hundreds of local businesses shut down due to bankruptcy. Without easy employment from the local businesses, thousands of citizens were left unemployed. Eventually the unemployed lost their homes and were at the mercy of Radiant Gardens streets. Begging became a common activity on the streets. Some people resorted to robbery, burglary, and mugging to survive. The situation became so desperate that Eraqus Araarshii and other officials created another policy; those who lost their jobs and homes were forced from the city and into its outskirts.

The isolated citizens flew into an outrage. Shouting, cursing, struggling to break back into the city; but Radiant Garden's police department set up perimeters and prevented infiltration. After weeks of struggling, the outcasts banded together and would sneak into the city and salvage items and supplies from the dumps and junkyards. Some people that were able to remain in the city took pity on them and helped sneak out larger and better quality items to the outskirts.

Using the accumulated items, the outcasts built small shelters along the roads. The shelters were soon remodeled into houses when more material had been gathered. Years later, the outcasts' formed a community for those left homeless from Radiant Garden. The community expanded and caught the attention of the city's government. A meeting was held between the city officials and representatives of the outcast community to decide the future of the community. The officials allowed the village to stay as long as they paid city taxes. With the agreement made, the outcasts continued to expand their community until it stretched out far across the road. The town was known by its citizens as 'Twilight town'. However, with the crudely-made structures, the filthy streets, and the low income made by its citizens, the citizens of Radiant Garden renamed it 'Twilight Slums'.

This is where our story begins...

The streets of Twilight Slums were near deserted. Many of the citizens had snuck into Radiant Garden to steal more material for their homes. The cool autumn air blew across the dirt streets, carrying dirty brown leaves and trash in its chilling embrace. Only the sound of the wind and occasional noise from villagers in their homes are heard.

All of a sudden, a faint whistling tune rings in the air. Its sound rises over the windy breeze and captures the attention of three boys, sitting in front of a tin house. The young children jump to their feet and look across the streets, trying to locate the whistling's source.

"The grownups must'a come back!" The youngest of the three cried.

"Nah," The oldest one replied. "They carrin' all dat' heavy stuff. Ain't gonna be wastin' breath whistlin'."

They continued to stare across the street. Hoping that the source of the whistling would appear.

"Look!" The second oldest boy cried, pointing down the street.

The other two boys looked as well. There was a person walking down the road, several yards away from the boys. The children watch the figure come closer; their eyes wide with excitement.

Soon the figure was single yard away and they could examine him properly.

It was a teenaged man, about five feet tall, wearing a long, cream colored trench coat; black baggy jeans, a black sweater shirt, and white sneakers. There was also a brown bandana wrapped around his head. Dirty blond spikes stuck out from under the cloth.

At once the children became extremely jealous of the young man's warm clothing, but upon closer inspection they discovered he was in no better condition than they were. His face had spots of dirt. His coat was filthy and in need of a wash. His pants had slight tears and some small sewn-on patches. His sneakers were scuffed and the shoelaces were torn. The bandana on the stranger's head had several unraveled pieces of fabric flowing in the wind. The young man walked past the children without a second glance. The boys stared at his back, noticing a dirty dark blue backpack slung on his shoulders.

"Who's that?" The oldest boy whispered.

"Dunno," The second oldest whispered back. "Never seen him 'round these parts."

"You boys get offa the railin'!" Their mother shouted from their house.

The children gulped and scrambled inside their house.

The young man glanced back after hearing the woman's shout, but quickly lost interest and turned back to the road. The wandering boy stifled a yawn and scratched the back of his head through the bandana.

"So these are the infamous 'Twilight Slums'…" The teenager muttered under his breath. The boy continued walking through the streets; glancing around his surroundings.

'This palace isn't too bad…' He thought. 'Maybe I can find a way to make some money.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden growling of his stomach. The teen mentally smirked at himself. 'Damn, that's right-I couldn't grab any breakfast…'

He broke into a slight jog, hoping to spot some dirt-cheap/unguarded and edible food. He spotted a middle-aged man carrying a cardboard box into a brick building.

"Hey old man!" The boy called. The man stopped suddenly and threw a warning glance at the traveler. Apparently he did not approve of the title the boy gave him. "What is it kid?"

"Where's the busiest part of this neighborhood?"

"Keep going down this road. When you reach a sign that says 'Twilight Park', go left. There'll be a crowd." The boy rudely snorted and restarted down the road.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Hey kid! What do you say?" The teen glanced back at the man and laughed. "Get some soap!" Before the man could get in another word, the boy broke into a run.

Sure enough, the boy came across Twilight Park. It was bustling with activity. The 'park' was composed of several make-shift shops, an inn, and in the center there was a small park composed of a swing set, a teeter totter, and a water fountain. The teen's eyes widened at the sight of the fountain. He hadn't had water in over a week.

"I'll get a nice, long drink." The traveler told himself. "Then I'll get some bottles and fill 'em for the road."

The boy took brisk steps towards the playground, dodging large adults and lightly pushing away small children. The thought of cool water running down his parched throat completely occupying his thoughts, that he did not notice the glass bottle of beer that sat on the ground in his path. Nor did he notice the hooded man sitting on the ground next to the bottle. It merely took a single nudge of a rising toe to knock down the beer bottle. It contents spilled on the ground, creating a small brown puddle.

The man next to the beer let out a surprised and angry gasp upon seeing the remainder of his beverage staining the dirt. The man leapt to his feet and glared daggers at the back of the boy's head; who was already at the fountain quenching his thirst with greedy slurps and gulps.

The angry man pulled back his hood to get a better look at the boy. He was middle aged, with short slightly greyed blonde hair. Resting atop his forehead were rusting and cracked goggles. He stomped towards the boy until he was only few feet away.

"Hey you little brat!" The man shouted.

The boy slowly turned off the fountain and wiped his wet lips with the back of his left hand. He turned around with a bored look upon his face that grew slightly wearily and annoyed when his eyes landed on the man. "What is it old gezzer?" He sighed.

"What the hell gives you the right to knock down my beer?" The man shouted, pointed back at the fallen bottle. The boy gave the bottle a quick glance before turning back to the angry adult. "I really don't care about rights, or your damn beer." The younger blonde replied. He slightly lowered his head and muttered, "Tipsy old fart…"

The man caught the boy's last sentence. His face flushed with anger, his gloved fists tightened. "Don't fuck around with me!" He growled.

The hostility the man displayed to him brought a smug grin across the boy's face. "Oh! So you wanna fight then?" The boy shrugged off his blue backpack and took a fighting stance. The man took two steps back and brought up his fists as well.

Shouts and cheers rang around the playground. Adults and children ran off in several directions, announcing the fight that was about to take place. It was only a matter of minutes before a large crowd surrounded the two blondes.

The boy glanced around without moving his head. 'I'm making a reputation already…' He mused.

End of Chapter 1

Plz review and subscribe!


End file.
